Ghostly Resonance: a Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater crossover
by SiphonRplotz
Summary: Possibly one of the only fanfics of its kind. Luigi sets out on a mission for Egadd and things start to take the darkest turn yet! Luigi finds himself in Death City fighting Kishin Ghosts alongside the top meisters of the DWMA. Luigi makes new friends and enemies in an adventure that will change his life forever! ( sorry, I'm not very good at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

Luigi's Mansion X Soul Eater

GHOSTLY RESONANCE

Hello all, this is my first fanfiction so it might not be the best. I've had this idea for quite a while now. Here it is, a crossover of my favorite game Luigi's Mansion, and my favorite anime Soul Eater! Note: There will be quit a bit of fighting and graphic details. I am rating this as T, but it could go higher than that later. Also, there will be a bit of shipping between the Soul Eater characters. So, if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this fic. Hope you enjoy😊

Episode 1

Another mission

Luigi can never catch a break?

2 weeks after the events of Dark Moon:

It was another lovely night in Evershade Valley. Luigi has fallen asleep while watching tv again, with Polterpup sleeping on his lap. Luigi still felt heroic after saving Mario for the 3rd time, defeating King Boo again and restoring the Dark Moon. He even has been spending a lot of time with the friendly ghosts living in the valley. Luigi was living quit the unordinary, but pleasant lifestyle. Even Mario has been inviting Luigi on more of his adventures. Luigi couldn't have asked for anything better.

Without warning, Luigi was startled awake by Polterpup licking his face. Luigi jumped a little but settled once he realized it was just his ghostly pet. Luigi then realized his phone was ringing. Good thing the ghost dog woke him up. Luigi answered the call. "Hello?"

"Luigi my boy, how goes it?" He knew that voice from just about anywhere. "E-Gadd? What's Up!" Luigi greeted. "Ho Ho I have quite the favor to ask you!" The elderly scientist boasted excitedly. "Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to retrieve an ancient relic for me from a distant city. A city in the desert. I need it for my latest work." Luigi could hear the excitement in the old man's voice. "Alrighty, I'll do it! But, how am I going to get there?" Luigi asked a bit concerned.

"By using my pixelator of course!" Egadd said. Luigi's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. Even though it was completely safe, Luigi never liked Egadd's pixelator. "I-I guess." Luigi was shaking nervously now.

"Ok then young feller, prepare to be pixelated! Hold on to your hat." Then as if almost instantly, the familiar green glow surrounded the plumber. Luigi held his breath as he clutched his hat. Within seconds, he was being teleported to a different place.

About 30 seconds later, Luigi landed on the ground. "Why cant he just land me on my feet?" Luigi says to himself. Once he got to his feet, he realized it was nighttime wherever he was. Luigi was in awe with all the odd-looking structures and buildings. He could see an oddly symmetrical building off in the distance. Luigi looked up to see a sign that read "Welcome to Death City!"

Luigi shuddered at the third word. It didn't help that there was a creepy laughing moon with an even creepier face in the sky. Luigi cautiously started strolling around the oddball town. He was then startled by his phone ringing in his pocket. Luigi answered the call. "H-hello?"

"Hey there Luigi, I forgot to tell you something important. The Relic your looking for lies below an academy. You must enter the building and look for a way down there." Luigi was shocked at this. Was Egadd asking him to trespass into a school for this relic? "Once you have it, call me. Alright then, good luck my boy!" Egadd hung up leaving Luigi alone again. Luigi approached the symmetrical building, only to be greeted by an enormous staircase that had probably over 1'000 steps. Luigi was having Haunted Towers vibes at this point. Luigi attempted to scale the stairs, only to feel the ground start to violently shake. "WHAAA-" Luigi couldn't form a sentence as he was thrown backward down the stairs by an unseen force. Luigi stood up shakily and flicked on his flashlight. He always had one in case he needed it. "H-hello?" Luigi called out. "Yoohoo?" Luigi suddenly felt a presence behind him and froze on the spot. He slowly turned around, only to be scared by a ghost. "G-G-G-G-GHOOOSSSTTT!" Luigi started running as fast as he could. Something didn't seem right about this city, and why were there ghosts everywhere? The Dark Moon should've pacified them, right? Then he remembered that the Dark Moon; effects don't reach beyond Evershade Valley. And these ghosts were ones he's never seen before. Luigi looked back and couldn't believe what he saw. The ghost started to convulse and morph into something totally different. It grew long, slender arms. Sharp teeth jutted out of its deformed mouth as its Tongue stretched into a pointed shape. Its eyes began to glow blood red and it let out horrifying shrieks of pain. Luigi was paralyzed with fear and shock. So much so, he couldn't move. He just stood there gawping at the terrifying sight. The ghost then stopped screaming and lifted its head to look at Luigi. "Mooorreeee poowweerrrr" The ghost hissed in a whisper like voice. This caused Luigi to scream as he turned to start running again. But the ghost pounced at lightning speed and Luigi found himself caught in its grasp. Luigi stared wide eyed at the foul spirit, unable to move. The ghost licked its slobbering lips and widened its mouth, preparing to bite Luigi. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi knew he was a goner and braced himself for the oncoming painful bite. But it never came. Luigi opened his eyes to see the ghost staring at something else. "It's odd isn't Maka? I didn't know a ghost could have the soul of Kishin." Luigi saw 2 younger looking people, a boy and a girl. The boy had white spiky hair, red eyes and shark like teeth. The girl had messy blonde hair in pigtails, Green eyes and wore a trench coat. "Didn't know it was even possible." The girl replied to the boy. "You ready Soul?" The boy then transformed into what looked like a scythe. Luigi was dumbstruck by this. "Let's do this" the boy replied. Then the girl charged at the transformed ghost and slashed her weapon at it. The ghost started to claw and take swings at the human and weapon duo as they fought with no mercy. Luigi took this chance to run, but slammed face first into a light pole. Luigi then fell to the ground as his vision went dark.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostly Resonance: a Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater crossover

A/N: Yo! Here's chapter 2! I'm trying out some character POV in this one since I want to expand on certain ideas I've had recently. For anyone wondering if Luigi will have his own type of weapon, yes, he will. A rather interesting weapon that'll suck you in to read more😉 Enjoy!

Episode 2

Darkness over the city

A new hero shall rise?

Egadd's POV:

I'm very worried for Luigi right now. It's been well over 4 hours since I sent him to that city, he hasn't called me back yet. This mission should've only taken him no more than 2 hours, so I have the feeling something isn't right. I decided to call him up.

….*click* Oh good, he answered! "Hey there young feller, is everything going good over there?"

"I don't…..I think It's just….He should….*click*"

What in the world was that? Rather, WHO was that? I didn't recognize that voice. It sounded like he was talking about someone. Luigi perhaps? Oh no, IS LUIGI HURT?! *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My Parascope started to freak out. I went to take a look at it. What in tarnation is this?! A massive paranormal signal was detected in a place called Death City. Wait…. THAT'S WHERE LUIGI IS! THIS IS NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD AT ALL! Luigi can't survive without the Poltergust, but none of the models I've made can handle these paranormal levels. Not even my still in development Poltergust G-OO will work! I cant go there without protection. Unless…. Maybe the scrapped HOST model will work…..

I fired up the pixelator and got ready with the scrapped Poltergust model. "Don't worry Luigi, I'm on my way!"

Back to Luigi/3rd person view:

Luigi slowly started to gain consciousness, his eyes fluttering open. "owww… my head" Luigi groaned in pain. He sat up, only to find himself in a hospital bed. "HUH?! W-where am I?"

"Ah good, you're awake" Luigi heard a somewhat deep monotone voice next to him. Luigi turned to see who this was. A rather tall slumped man stood to his right. He had short white hair, a lab coat with a sweater underneath that had a stitches design. His face had a line of stitches on his cheek, his eyes covered by glistening white glasses. He was grinning at Luigi, which made him stir uncomfortably. "W-who are you? W-what is this place? W-why am I here?" Luigi was stuttering like a scared child lost in an alleyway. He had millions of questions going through his head. "I'm Dr. Frankenstein. Most just call me Stein. I teach here at the DWMA. I'm also a scientist. You're here because one of our top weapon meisters brought you here after you were found unconscious out in the streets. Say, you wouldn't mind if I did a bit of dissection on you, would you?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Luigi couldn't believe that some guy he just met would want to dissect him. Especially after he treated him. "Darn…" Stein mumbled. "Is everything okay in here?" A feminine voice came from the door. Luigi saw the same girl with the pigtails and green eyes from before. The boy with spiky white hair was also there. "Yes, everything is fine Maka. You may come in" Stein replied to the girl.

"You okay Green man?" The boy asked. "Soul, really?" The girl gave an irritated look to the whitehead. "Uhhhh….." Luigi felt speechless. "Sorry about that. Are you alright? You really got the wind knocked out of you out there." Luigi Didn't know what he should say. "Y-yeah. I'm fine" Luigi replied nervously. "That's a relief. My name is Maka. And this is Soul, my weapon" Luigi just stared. "It's okay, We're not here to hurt you." Maka huh? Luigi thought. "That light pole kicked your ass didn't it? Heh, that's so uncool." Maka gave Soul a look that said "Shut up before I drop you"

"Hey!" Luigi suddenly stood up. "I'm totally cool! I won't be defeated by some light pole. I'm the brother of a hero who's saved a princess more than 100 times! I'm the next in line to surpass him. Heck, I might even surpass God one of these days.

"OH NO YOU WON'T GREEN MAN!" A loud and obnoxious voice ringed out, startling Luigi. "I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA SURPASS GOD, NOT YOU!" A boy with Blue spiky hair and a smug look on his face was now standing on the bed towering over Luigi. "YOU WON'T SURPASS THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! NO ONE WILL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi was getting annoyed by this Black Star kid. "Hey! Don't you dare shout into my face like that you blue haired monkey!" Luigi was starting to get rather pissed off. "Oh yeah? THEN BOW DOWN TO ME. BOW TO YOUR GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Makaaaa….. CHOP!" Maka suddenly landed a thick book on Black Star's head full force. "Leave him alone loud mouth, he just woke up!" Black Star was on the floor with a rater large dent in his head. "Alright fine, but I don't really like this loser" Black Star stood back up.

"Um, hi there. I brought you some milk and cookies." Luigi heard a soft voice to his left now. He turned and saw a tall girl with black hair tied into a long pony tail on the back. She was smiling warmly at him, Luigi couldn't help but blush. "Uhhhhhh….. T-t-thank y-y-you" Luigi was extremely flustered by this beautiful woman.

"HEY YOU LAMO, TSUBAKI ISN'T YOURS!" Black Star shouted at Luigi. "Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded him. Luigi has had enough of this brat. He got up on the bed above Black Star and raised his foot. "Luigi STOMP!" Black Star collapsed to the ground with a shoe mark on his head. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. "Say one more thing and ill use my gloved fist next time!" Luigi yelled at the passed out Black Star. "Seems more effective than my chop" Maka mumbled to Tsubaki.

"There you guys are, we were looking all over for y-" Luigi noticed another boy with black hair and three white lines on one side, as well as two girls wearing outfits that looked a bit on the nose. One was taller with long Brown hair while the other was shorter with short blonde hair. "My gosh" the boy gasped.

Luigi gave him a confused look. "You. You are… PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" The boy was examining Luigi in a rather unsettling way. "Excuse me?" Luigi asked awkwardly. "Do you like giraffes?" The short girl asked. "Huh?" Luigi looked at her like she was crazy. "Will you two give him some space?" The tall girl asked. (Finally, someone with common sense) Luigi thought. Suddenly, a green light manifested in the room. Luigi scrambled under the bed while everyone else got into a fighting stance, ready to attack if necessary. "Luigi, are you here youngster?" Luigi heard the all too familiar voice. "Lui-" Egadd stopped short. "Where's Luigi?" he asked the meisters and weapons. "Who?" Kid asked. "Egadd! Thank god!" Luigi sighed a relief and crawled out from under the hospital bed. "Luigi! Good to see that your safe." Egadd stood beside the plumber. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT is THAT, A MOLE?! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star fell to the floor laughing his ass off at Egadd. "Eh? What was that young man?" Egadd asked confused. "Don't worry about him" Tsubaki smiled. "Luigi, I have been alerted to the extreme paranormal signals that are effecting this area. I came to give you this new Poltergust model." Egadd handed Luigi the slick looking vacuum cleaner. "I call it, this is genius, the POLTERGUST HOST!" Luigi strapped the Poltergust to his back as Egadd pushed a button on a remote he was holding. Egadd the turned into a bright white glowing orb. "WHAAAA?!" Luigi was shocked, everyone else was shielding their eyes. The orb then flew into the Poltergust and a light lit up on the handle. "Egadd?" Luigi looked around for him. "Yes! It works! I'm inside the Poltergust Luigi. Neat huh? Pretty genius if I do say so myself." Everyone stared at Luigi shocked. "HE'S A MEISTER?!" Soul asked in shock. "A what now?" Luigi raised an eyebrow at him.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ghostly Resonance: A Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater crossover

A/N Hey readers! I'm back again with Chapter 3, Hope you enjoy! BTW, Luigi is about to find out about this Poltergust HOST and what it does. And also, why and how is Egadd inside the vacuum? And no, Luigi will NOT be enrolled into the DWMA, I have other plans for him after this story is finished. Now without further ado, Let's a go😊

Episode 3:

A new challenger approaches!

Ghosts have souls too?

"A what now?" Luigi raised an eyebrow at Soul. "A weapon meister, a very skilled person who wields a weapon, aka their partner. It's elementary dude." Soul explains to the plumber with a vacuum on his back. "Ho ho, you're close young man! I actually just teleported myself inside the Poltergust and am able to activate special functions that Luigi can't on his own. Yep, I'm quit the genius." Egadd said within the device, sounding a bit metallic.

"Wait!... I sense something" Maka suddenly spoke up with pure focus and a bit of anxiety. "Eh? What is it Maka? Are we in danger?" Luigi shuddered as he asked the bookworm. "It seems as if we are, there's a powerful soul wavelength coming from the park in the center of town. It's not a witch soul, but its got similar strength."

"Criminy! My parascope is reporting a huge paranormal signal from the very same area you mentioned. It's a ghost. A very powerful ghost at that."

"YAHOOOOOO! Let's kick some ghost butt!" Black Star was already running out the door. "Black Star, wait up!" Tsubaki chased after him.

"Liz, Patty, let's go." Kid motioned to the door. "Right!" Liz nodded. "YAY! ADVENTURE!" Patty practically bounced to the door following Liz.

"Sounds like a dangerous one. But whatever this ghost may be, it's no match for us." Soul smirked. "Right, let's go." Maka and Soul left the academy. Luigi couldn't help but notice that Soul was a little too close to Maka. "Hoo hoo! I see someone likes somebody." Egadd said slyly. "Hey, that's their business not ours." Luigi retorted. "Your right. Let's go get that ghost Luigi!"

"Oh no….." Luigi shakily followed the rest of the gang to the center of town.

Timeskip, brought to you by unnaturally ghost obsessed elderly scientists:

"Shhhhhhh… there it is." Maka whispered to the rest of the gang. "We should sneak up very carefully and attack while it has its guard down. This ghost appears to have a very powerful soul…." Maka stopped short. "A soul that has a kishin soul? That's so oddball." Soul quietly commented.

"Alright let's slowly sneak up to it quietly-" "YAHOOOOO! YOUR GOING DOWN GHOST! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!" Black Star made a B line at the ghost as it turned around quickly.

"BLACK STAR, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Maka couldn't believe he'd just do that. "Whatever, your soul is mine ghost!" Maka swung Soul in scythe form full force at the ghost. This ghost was different from the one they first encountered before finding Luigi. It had glowing yellow eyes with a pinkish colored body. It wore a witch hat oddly enough, and had a menacing grin on its face. "Hehehehe! Ghostly, Ghostly, SUPERNATURAL WAVELENGHTH!" The ghost shouted a spell and a giant force field surrounded it. Smaller ghosts erupted from the ground and rapidly rushed at the meisters. "Gah! They're really fast!" Maka swung Soul around frantically trying to deflect the small ghosts. "HAH! You think your measly little friends will faze me?" Black Star pummeled through the rushing ghosts and attacked the force field. "I don't think so, TAKE THIS LITTLE BOY!" The witch ghost then summoned ghostly hands out of the ground. "What In Death's name?!" The hands grabbed Maka's ankles and held her down. "Shit! They've got a good grip." Black Star was unable to move within the grasp of these ghastly limbs. "NOOOO, They're holding me in the most UNSYMETRICAL WAY!" Kid whined as he was pinned down. "Goddammit Kid!" Liz complained while Patty just laughed. "We can't defeat the ghost while being held down like this! These hands are like vices." Maka and the others were all pinned to the ground, the feeling of defeat coming over them. "And I was JUST ABOUT TO SURPASS GOD!" Black Star shouted in anger. "You weren't even close dude. This is so uncool." Soul huffed in frustration.

"HEY!" A voice called out from behind the ghost. "Prepare for suction!" Luigi stood with his legs shaking. "Y-your soul is mine! I guess…" Luigi charged up the flashlight and released a powerful strobe effect on the ghost, almost blinding the meisters still pinned down. "GAAHHHH, SHIT!" The witch ghost screeched as the force field and hands withdrew. "What in…" Kid couldn't believe what he was seeing. In fact, none of the meisters could. The ghost was flailing about as Luigi was sucking it in to the vacuum with a very powerful suction. "Gah! It's too strong Egadd, what now?" Luigi was trying with all his might to capture the ghost, but it just wasn't working. "Right, let's activate Soul Resonance!" Egadd piped in. "Soul what?" Luigi got his answer as a surge of strength developed inside him. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Both Luigi and Egadd shouted in unison. "The vacuum started to glow a bright blue as the suction became stronger "GHOSTBUSTER! YEAH!" Luigi practically slammed the ghost against the wall and successfully captured it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The ghost shrieked as it was silenced by the vacuum.

Luigi blew on the vacuum nozzle as if it were a gun that was just fired. "That felt good!" Luigi smiled triumphantly. "Woah…" Luigi turned to see Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty staring at him wide eyed with their jaws dropped. "What?" Luigi asked, raising an eyebrow. "HO HO HO, Just like old times eh feller?" Egadd clapped with joy.

"Well well well, that was quit the showdown." A tall, shadowy man with a skull mask over his face towered Luigi. "U-u-u-ummmmm…." Luigi shrunk down in fear. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Kid asked the Grim Reaper. "Wait, Your… dad?" Luigi was confused and scared.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ghostly Resonance: A Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater crossover

A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I've almost forgotten this project! I'm SO Sorry to keep ya'll waiting this long. I promise it won't happen again. School has been a real obstacle lately, as well as getting all the things I need early for my Halloween display. I always plan and prepare for my display early. Anyway Here's the next chapter, FINALLY!

Episode 4

Just like my brother

A little party wouldn't hurt, right?

"GWAAHHHH!" Luigi was not so pleasantly startled by the looming figure towering over him. It was the Grim Reaper himself! He looked just as uncanny as Luigi imagined, but that face seemed almost comical. His voice was also a surprising feature since it didn't sound dark and scary like Luigi expected.

"Whassup, Whassup?" The oddly comical and friendly sounding Reaper greeted as he made a peace sign with his even more comically large hand. "I see that someone here was able to successfully capture, or should I say suck up that kishin ghost!" He bounced around in a comical way.

"Eh? This isn't the Grim Reaper I thought he was. Isn't he odd Egadd?" Egadd then transformed back to human form and stared surprisingly at the Reaper. "No way!" The Reaper turned around surprised by the familiar voice. "Is that…" the Reaper just stood there frozen. "Dad, you okay?" Kid asked in concern. "Yoohooo, you awake Egadd?" Luigi waved his hand in front of the old man's face. "Good golly miss Molly, if it isn't my old pal Gadd!" Everyone's jaws dropped, Luigi especially. "It's been a while LD!" Egadd shook Lord Death's hand. "Uhhhhhhhh…" Luigi just stared wide eyed. "Oh! Luigi, meet Lord Death! Or as I call him LD! We were best friends back in my teen years." Egadd explained. "Seems as if your inventions are paying off Gadd!" Death complimented his old friend. "Hoho They have! And Luigi here is the best ghost wrangler around! Coincidentally, The only ghost wrangler around."

"Well then, how ya doin lad? It's great to meet ya!" Death shook Luigi's hand. "G-great to meet you t-too" Luigi nervously replied. "I say, we have a lot of catching up to do LD!" Egadd spoke up. "You're right!" Death exclaimed.

"Dad! Now's not the time, we 've got a problem on our hands!" Kid said disagreeing. "Now son, if you keep fighting these ghosts, you'll be too worn out to continue. Why don't we all take a break? I think you all deserve it." The Reaper said.

"OH OH OH, can we have a party?!" Black Star chimed in. "Why not? It would give me and Gadd a chance to catch up!" Death replied. "YAHOOOOOOOOO, PARTY AT SOUL'S PLACE!"

"Fine, I'll order some pizzas. Let's do this." Soul and Maka started to walk back to their apartment. "Hmmm….." Luigi followed everyone back.

"Thanks for having me guys!" Luigi said happily as everyone got settled in the small apartment. "No problem dude, It's cool how you're able to capture these kishin ghosts." Soul said with his signature shark toothed grin. "It's good to have met someone who can handle these ghosts, they've been all over the place ever since earlier today." Maka chimed in. Luigi and the rest of the gang chatted and hung out while eating snacks and drinking some wine, however Luigi politely declined the wine. "You know, this wouldn't be a party without some sort of group game right?" Luigi stood up. "That's a great idea dude, what should we play then?" Liz asked. "TRUTH OR DARE, NO DISCUSSION!" Black Star yelled triumphantly. "Goddammit" Soul complained under his breath. "Hmmm, me and my brother use to play that all the time at parties. Why not?" Luigi happily agreed. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO! Alright, I'm first!" Black Star said sitting in the circle the group has formed. "Dude, You were first last time. I say we let Luigi go first since he's our guest." "Ughhhh, fine. But I'm after him." Black Star furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine. Alright Luigi, truth or dare?" Soul turned to Luigi. "Hmmmmm, ill go with truth." Luigi responded. "Only wimps and losers choose truth." Black Star said unamused. "Alright, well how about I stomp you with my mighty shoe then?" Luigi smiled mischievously. "Alright, truth it is!" Black Star smiled nervously, not wanting another stomp from Luigi. "Have you ever had a crush?" Soul asked with a snarky grin. "Uhhhhh…." Everyone turned their heads to a nervous, sweating Luigi. "Well? Who's the lucky lady?" Liz asked with an evil grin. Luigi didn't want everyone to know that he still has a crush on a particular princess in a yellow dress. "I did at one point, but it didn't really work out like I hoped it would." Luigi frowned, blushing and looking away from the group. "Awww its okay. You'll find the perfect soulmate someday!" Tsubaki smiled reassuringly at the sad plumber. "Yeah! Just like Maka and Soul!" Black Star added. "MAKA CHOP!" A thick textbook landed on Black Star's head. "Dude. So uncool." Soul shook his head. "Th-thanks Tsubaki." Luigi smiled at her. Tsubaki giggled as she smiled back, causing the already embarrassed plumber to blush even more.

"Right. Liz! Truth or dare?" Maka turned to the elder Thompson sister. "Dare, duh!" Liz grinned.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Maka grinned menacingly. "Uhhhh…" Liz blushed, not knowing what to do. She knew her crush was sitting in the room with them, but she didn't know if she should just go for truth. "Ooooooooo, Big sis is hot and bothered!" Patty exclaimed. "Patty!" Liz looked at her sister completely embarrassed. This caused Luigi to chuckle. "This is gonna be a great night!" Luigi thought to himself.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

GhOsTlY ReSoNaNcE: A Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater Xover!

A/N: AYYYYYYYYYY! Another Chapter, FINALLY! I've been racking up ideas for this chapter and couldn't keep them bottled up for much longer. This chapter is gonna be more of a "Shits and Giggles" type thing. There's not gonna be any fighting in this chapter since it's a continuation of the last one. These dares are gonna get a bit crazy along with LOTS of shipping between the Soul Eater characters. If you don't like shipping, then turn around and read a different fanfic. On another note, It's October! Which means it's almost my favorite holiday. HALLOWEEN IS ALMOST HERE! Anyway, let's just get into this, now shall we? Prepare to laugh!

Chapter 5

I triple dog dare you!

Luigi's best night of his life?

Liz just sat there, sweating and blushing like crazy. Her face probably looked like a tomato right about now. "Uh…. I-I Um. How about truth instead?" Liz asked, stuttering like no tomorrow. "You ain't backing outta this one!" Black Star grinned like a madman. "Hehehe. This is gonna be good." Soul smirked even wider. Luigi couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Liz glanced at Kid nervously, was she really about to do this. "H-hey Kid, there's something on your lip." "What? I didn't eat anything before this." Kid replied blankly. "Let me take a closer look." Liz brought her face closer to Kid's. "I-I don't think there's anythi-" Liz suddenly locked lips with Kid. Kid went wide eyed and blushed even redder than Liz already was. Patty just laughed while everyone stared dumbfounded. "I thought she liked Justin?" Tsubaki whispered to Maka. "This symmetry couldn't get any better" Kid looked love struck. "Wow" was all Luigi could say. This little Kid x Liz moment brought an idea to Luigi. "Hohoho, This is gonna be good!" Luigi grinned to himself. "Alright it's my turn!" Luigi spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "This one is for everyone. Truth or dare?" "I've never heard of everyone being involved in a truth or dare, but okay!" Soul grinned again. "DARE!" Everyone beside Luigi said in unison.

"I DARE ALL OF YOU TO KISS YOUR CRUSHES!"

Everyone went pale at Luigi's outrageous dare. "Except for Liz and Kid of course" Luigi winked. Everyone started stuttering. Soul made the first move and passionately kissed Maka. Tsubaki then yanked Black Star into a full on French kiss (ewww). Patty then kissed…. Her plush giraffe(her crush wasn't there. Next best thing I guess…) "Luigi smiled like someone who won the lottery. Just then the front door of the apartment opened.

"Ummmmm….. I don't know how to deal with thi-" Patty then jumped up, ran over to Crona and flat out kissed him. "Huh?" Luigi wanted to know who this newcomer was. It was obvious that Patty had a crush on this Crona person (Btw, Crona is a boy in this fanfic). "HEY! Stop making him even more hornier than he is!" Ragnarock shot out of Crona's back. "WAH?!" Luigi got his Poltergust ready, thinking Ragnarock was another ghost. "LUIGI STOP!" Maka shouted at Luigi. "That's Ragnarock, he's Crona's weapon" Maka said calmly. "Oh, sorry" Luigi dropped the Poltergust. "Uh U UH" Crona stuttered while looking Love sick. "Who's this green clothed guy?" Ragnarock pointed at Luigi. "H-hi I'm Luigi"

Ragnarock eyed a shaking Luigi. Luigi then pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket, hoping it wouldn't hurt him. "H-here you go…" Luigi winced. "OH HELL YEA!" Ragnarock snatched the piece of candy and wolfed it down. "I guess your cool green guy." Luigi sighed in relief. "Ragnarock, p-please don't ruin this." Crona shyly asked his conjoined weapon. "Alright, fine. But only because I got candy." Ragnarock then disappeared into Crona's back. "S-sorry about him." Crona nervously apologized to Luigi. "It's okay." Luigi smiled. Crona felt a bit more calm around the plumber.

"Hey Crona! Truth, or DARE?" Black Star asked Crona. "Ummmm…" Crona stuttered again. "OH YEAH, I LOVE THIS GAME!" Ragnarock appeared again. "Come on, pick something ya lazy bum!" Ragnarock pestered Crona. Crona just stood there thinking of an answer.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
